fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Uncle Dizzno
|-|Human= |-|Entity= Summary In 1978, Caleb Griggs, a veteran of the Vietnam War, was arrested for the murder of several of the homeless population. The victims had seemingly no correlation between each other, other than their vagrancy. Their bodies were found one after the other hanging from meat hooks suspended from street lights in a local park. All of the victims faces were mutilated, flayed usually to the point that dental identification and facial reconstruction techniques had to be used to positively identify the body. Eventually, forensic evidence led investigators to a shallow dugout in the woods. Inside, they found a disturbingly elaborate display of old circus paraphernalia and many strange, unconventional weapons including a power drill painted bright orange and green fitted with a twenty inch bit, a hand axe painted similar colors, many assorted knives, and improvised explosives. The investigators were able to successfully lift fingerprints from the weapons, which led them to Griggs, who had been arrested for aggravated assault upon his return from Vietnam. Griggs was promptly arrested, and convicted of twelve counts of first degree murder. When asked why he committed the murders, Griggs laughed and said he "Did it because the punchline was going to be hilarious." Before Griggs could be transported from the local police station to the state penitentiary, he disappeared from his cell along with all his affects from the evidence room. Unbeknownst to authorites, Griggs had been abducted by a heretofore unseen creature, hailing from another dimension. The creature took Griggs because it admired his ability to cause suffering in his fellow man. It consumed his physical body and mind, and began using the persona and appearance of Griggs to abduct victims into its' world and torture them to feed on their pain. After years of searching for him, the Griggs case was closed indefinitely. Caleb Griggs is currently listed in police archives as "missing, presumed dead." Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | '''At least '''3-A Name: Caleb Griggs Origin: '''Hauntverse '''Gender: '''Male | Genderless '''Age: '''34 | Unknown, at least as old as humanity '''Classification: '''Serial Killer | Multidemensional predator, "Boogeyman" '''Likes: '''Pain and suffering, candy, sharp and shiny things '''Dislikes: Anime (and Japanese culture in general), Children, Positive worldviews Powers and Abilities: 'Weapon Mastery, Knowledge of Military Tactics | Superhuman physical characteristics, Reality Warping (can manipulate surroundings inside its' native dimension), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Shapeshifting, Invisibility, Non-Corporeality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1 and 9) 'Attack Potency: 10-B, High 8-C '''with explosives | At least '''Universe level, can create and destroy matter at will inside its' native dimension Speed: Normal Human '| '''Omnipresent '(Exists everywhere and nowhere inside its' demension) 'Lifting Strength: Above Average Human '| '''Immesurable Striking Strength: Wall Class '''(once bodily smashed through a wall to reach one of his victims) | Unknown''' Durability: Low Wall Level '''(Tanked a sledgehammer hit to the chest from a peak human) | At least '''Universe Level, can ignore conventional durability due to matter manipulation in its' dimension Stamina: Below Average Human '(was shown to be capable of massive bursts of strength, i.e. crushing a human skull with his hands, but is incredibly tired after even moderate exertion) | '''Immesurable ' '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters '''with firearms | '''Multi-Universal, manifests breifly in other universes to abduct victims Standard Equipment: 'Several automatic knives, a hand axe, pipe bombs and other hand held IEDs, Colt 1911 MEU | None 'Intelligence: Above Average, managed to murder at least 30 people and evade detection until he intentionally led police to his lair | Probably Omniscient, Seems to know everything about its' victims' fears, and knows what they are going to do before they do, although this may be due to telepathy Weaknesses: 'Willing to place himself and his plans in jeopardy to settle scores or even for the sake of humor, can be easily outrun in a chase or exausted | If a victim manages to escape it, they can never be abducted again, Feeds on victim's pain as a source of power, if the victim is not suffering either emotionally or physically they cannot be taken to it's dimension 'Feats: '''Murdered at least 30 people over the span of a year without being caught, crushed a man's skull with his bare hands, tanked a sledgehammer hit to the chest from a peak athlete, smashed through a wall with ease, tricked police into mutilating a child with a breaching charge | Abducted and killed an unknown number of victims, created an entire funhouse out of nothing, killed a woman by looking at her, created a vortex which literally turned a man inside out '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''None | Distortion and lengthening of limbs, transforming body parts into makeshift weapons like claws and bludgeons, creating dangerous traps and environments, conjuring weapons from inside its' costume, using telepathy to convince people to mutilate themselves/commit suicide, disguising as friends or loved ones of victims to psychologically torment them '''Key: Human | Entity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clowns Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gun Users Category:Sadists